The New Looney Tunes Show
Nancy Cartwright June Foray |opentheme = This Is It (by and , rearranged by ) |closetheme = This Is It (instrumental) |composer = |rating = TV-Y7-FV |runtime = 22 min. (aprox.) |productioncompany = |distributor= |network = Cartoon Network Boomerang |first = June 24, 2016}}The New Looney Tunes Show is an American animated comedy television series created by Tom Ruegger, Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone, based on the Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' franchise and its spin-offs Taz-Mania and Tiny Toons Adventures, as well on Animaniacs, airing on Cartoon Network and Boomerang since June 24, 2016 and produced by Warner Bros. Animation. Despite the name, part of the cast and the inclusion of characters introduced on The Looney Tunes Show, the show is completely unrelated to television series aired between 2011 and 2014, adopting the Looney Tunes classic format and design and some characteristics of The Bugs Bunny Show, featuring an updated version of This Is It (sung by Jeff Bergman). Unlike the other Tom Ruegger productions for Warner Bros., Steven Spielberg's Amblin Entertainment isn't envolved with the production of the show. Synopsis Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck are the hosts of the series, normally introducing to the viewers the segments presented in the episodes. Every episode is split into three segments starring the characters from Looney Tunes, Taz-Mania, Tiny Toon Adventures and Animaniacs, along with two mini-skits: the first between the first and the second segment and the second between the second and the third segment. Characters See List of characters in The New Looney Tunes Show. Locations ACME Acres ACME Acres is the main setting in the show and the primary location for the show's characters, being located in California (unlike Tiny Toons Adventures, where it was located in Missouri), bordering with Burbank. ACME Acres is composed by five areas: The Suburbs, The City, The Coastline, The Forest and Mt. Acme. The Space (Dodgers Team segments) Under construction... Warner Bros. Studios (only in The Warner Siblings episodes) The Warner Bros. Studios, located in Burbank, are 's corporate headquarters and the Warner Siblings' residence, housing the Water Tower, Termite Terrace and, of course, the main gate. Episodes Season 1 #'Tis the Hunting Season/Confu-Scent Trouble/The Return of Duck Dodgers (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA) #Tweeted Mind/An Unlucky Sheriff/The Warners Who Came to Dinner (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA) #Hubie and Bertie vs. Bunny and Claude/The Road and the Furious/Cat's Trouble (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA) #Daffy Duck The Wizard/A Wild Safari/A Special Kitty (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA) #A Ducky Gorilla/Virtual Scent-ality/The Master Plan (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA) #Border Disorder/The Bears and the Rabbits/Penelope and the Hawk (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA) #The Long-Eared Drifter/A Little Mouse's Tale/Win, Lose or PUNISHMENT (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA) #The Tale of the Three Knights Part One/Hot Coffee Diaries/The Tale of the Three Knights Part Two (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA) #Thieves' Complicity/Henery and the Martian/Porky Holmes and Petunia Watson (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA) #The Singing Owl/Search for the Dodo/The Misadventures of Private Snafu (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA) #The Looney Mystery/My Furr Lady/Jailbunnies and Jailer (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA) #Butto-Coyote/San Francisco Madness/Outshine Canines (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA, the first appearance of The Whell O' Comedy) #Camp Hare/Blockbuster Warners/Porky Luke vs. the Masked Rabbits (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA) #Hare of Arabia/Penelope and the Can/Carrotblanca (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA) #The Mink and the Frog/Mandolin Bar/Scent-ed Criminal (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA) #Bathtub Ride/Parallel Porked/Chicken, Puma, Dog and Girl (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA, The Whell O' Comedy) #The Mark of Zelda Part One/Warner Juiced/The Mark of Zelda Part Two (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA) #Barnyard Fugitive (half-hour special) #Multiplex Mallard/The Rise of Catgons/The Tortoise and the Hares (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA, The Whell O' Comedy) #Looney Tunes Halloween Stories (Halloween special) #Elmer Fudd: Private Eye/TBA/TBA (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA) #TBA/These Old Days/TBA (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA, The Whell O' Comedy) # # # #(Christmas special) Mini-skits *Merrie Melodies: adapted from The Looney Tunes Show. *Judge Granny: adapted from the webtoons. *Mysterious Phenomena of the Unexplained: adapted from the webtoons. *Royal Mallard: adapted from the webtoons. *Planet of the Taz: adapted from the webtoons. *Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner (in 3D form): adapted from The Looney Tunes Show. *The Know-It-All Coyote: original idea, inspired by the "Mr. Know-It-All" segments from . *Toon Marooned: adapted from the webtoons. *Junkyard Run: adapted from the webtoons. Cast ''Looney Tunes'' *Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester, Sylvester Junior, Tweety, Henery Hawk and Clyde Bunny *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig, Speedy Gonzales, Marvin the Martian, Hubie and Bertie *Billy West as Elmer Fudd, Claude Cat, Babbit and Dr. Lorre *Maurice LaMarche as Pepé Le Pew, Yosemite Sam, Wile E. Coyote, Ralph Wolf, Barnyard Dawg, Henry Bear, Slowpoke Rodriguez, Spike the Bulldog, Colonel Rimfire, Claude, Blacque Jacque Shellacque, Gossamer and Dr. Moron *Jeff Bennett (credited as Jeff Glen Bennett) as Foghorn Leghorn and Nasty Canasta *Jim Cummings as The Tasmanian Devil, Cool Cat, Sam Sheepdog, Catstello, Beaky Buzzard, Cecil Turtle and Rocky *Rob Paulsen as Foxy and Mac Goopher *Jess Harnell as Pete Puma, Tosh Goopher and Junior Bear *Frank Welker as Road Runner, Hector the Bulldog, Marc Anthony, Bosko, K-9, Chester the Terrier, Charlie Dog, Hugo the Abominable Snowman, Mugsy and The Drunk Stork *Dee Bradley Baker as Squeaks the Squirrel *Jeff McCarthy as Michigan J. Frog *Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny, Sniffles, Bunny and Honey *Grey DeLisle (credited as Grey Griffin) as Tina Russo, Petunia Pig and Mama Bear *Tara Strong as Sylvia, Pussyfoot and Roxy *Tress MacNeille as Penelope Pussycat, Miss Prissy and The Tasmanian She-Devil *T'Keyah Crystal Keymah as Aoogah *Tia Carrere as Queen Tyr'ahnee *June Foray as Granny and Witch Hazel ''Taz-Mania'' *Jim Cummings as The Tasmanian Devil, Bushwhacker Bob, Wendal T. Wolf and Buddy Boar *Maurice LaMarche as Hugh Tasmanian Devil, Daniel Platypus and Willie Wombat *Tress MacNeille as Jean Tasmanian Devil and The Tasmanian She-Devil *Grey DeLisle (credited as Grey Griffin) as Molly Tasmanian Devil and Jake Tasmanian Devil *Rob Paulsen as Dog the Turtle, Timothy Platypus, Axl Gator, Francis X. Bushlad and Digeri Dingo *Dee Bradley Baker as Bull Gator *Dan Castellaneta as Mr. Thickley *Frank Welker as Chief Bushrat *Kath Soucie as Constance Koala ''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *Charlie Adler as Buster Bunny *Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny and Marcia the Martian *Jeff Bergman as Plucky Duck *Billy West as Hamton J. Pig *Frank Welker as Furrball, Calamity Coyote, Little Beeper and Gogo Dodo *Maurice LaMarche as Dizzy Devil *Danny Cooksey as Montana Max *Rob Paulsen as Fowlmouth and Arnold the Pitbull *Gail Matthius as Shirley the Loon *Kath Soucie as Fifi La Fume and Li'l Sneezer *Cree Summer (credited as Cree Summer Francks) as Elmyra Duff and Mary Melody *Candi Milo as Sweetie ''Animaniacs'' *Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner, Pinky and Dr. Otto Scratchansniff *Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner and Walter Wolf *Tress MacNeille as Dot Warner, Hello Nurse and Marita *Maurice LaMarche as The Brain, Squit and The Godpigeon *Frank Welker as Thaddeus Plotz, Ralph T. Guard, Runt, Buttons and Flavio *Dee Bradley Baker as Pesto *John Mariano as Bobby *Sherri Stoner as Slappy Squirrel *Bernardette Peters as Rita * as Minerva Mink *Grey DeLisle (credited as Grey Griffin) as Skippy Squirrel and Katie Ka-Boom *Nancy Cartwright as Mindy Critical response Accolades International airings *Australia: Seven Network, 7Two, Cartoon Network and Boomerang *Canada: Teletoon and Cartoon Network *France: France 3, Cartoon Network and Boomerang *Italy: Italia 1, Cartoon Network and Boomerang *Latin America: Cartoon Network and Boomerang **Argentina: Telefe **Brazil: Rede Globo **Chile: Chilevisión and TVN **Mexico: Canal 5 **Peru: Canal IPe *New Zealand: TVNZ2, Cartoon Network and Boomerang *Portugal: RTP2, Cartoon Network and Boomerang *Republic of Ireland: RTÉ2, Cartoon Network and Boomerang *Spain: Boing *United Kingdom: CITV, Cartoon Network and Boomerang Trivia Characters *Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck are best friends in the show (like in The Looney Tunes Show), but retaining their frenemyship, being featured in several segments. *Sylvester and Tweety are frenemies in the show. **The same situation also happens with Daffy Duck and Speedy Gonzales and with Foghorn Leghorn and Barnyard Dawg. *Similarly to other characters that had various jobs in their shows, Claude Cat is seen having various jobs in the show. Because of it, many fans could considered him as the show's The Red Guy (from ). **Coincidentally, Buster Bunny's voice actor Charlie Adler also provides the voice for The Red Guy. *Daffy Duck's personality in the show is a mix between "screwball" Daffy and Chuck Jones' Daffy. *In a few episodes, Daffy and Plucky are less selfish and more innocent about a few of their actions. *Lola Bunny is featured with her characteristics from the Looney Tunes comics, but using her clothing from The Looney Tunes Show. *Tina Russo (from The Looney Tunes Show, now voiced by Grey DeLisle) and Squeaks the Squirrel (from Wabbit) were redesigned for the show in order to match the classic Looney Tunes design. *Various forgotten characters like Bosko, Honey, Foxy, Roxy, Babbit, Catstello, Cool Cat, Colonel Rimfire, Bunny and Claude were reintroduced in the show. *Bosko, Honey, Foxy and Roxy appear with their Tiny Toon Adventures designs, but with their clothes colored. *The inclusion of Sylvia Pussycat (from the 1953 short A Mouse Divided), Aoogah Bird (from Tweety's High Flying Adventure) and Queen Tyr'ahnee (from the Duck Dodgers TV series) in the show made Sylvester, Tweety and Marvin the Martian included in the roster of Looney Tunes characters with a female counterpart, along with Bugs Bunny (Lola Bunny), Daffy Duck (Tina Russo), Porky Pig (Petunia Pig), Pepé Le Pew (Penelope Pussycat), Foghorn Leghorn (Miss Prissy), Tasmanian Devil (Tasmanian She-Devil), Bosko (Honey), Foxy (Roxy), Henry Bear (Mama Bear) and Claude (Bunny). *Unlike A Mouse Divided, Sylvia tends to be more antagonistic towards smaller animals, mainly Tweety. **The same situation also happens with Penelope Pussycat when not paired with Pepé Le Pew, similarly to Tweety's High Flying Adventure. Episodes *Some classic shorts, as well as webtoons, Tiny Toon Adventures segment episodes and Animaniacs episodes are remaked for the show. *In some episodes, Bugs and Daffy spin a special giant wheel named The Wheel O' Comedy (inspired on the one from Tiny Toon Adventures) to determine the characters that star in the next segment. The Wheel O' Comedy has images of Bugs, Daffy (both separate and together), Porky, Elmer, Lola, Tina, Petunia, Tweety, Aoogah (both separate and together), Sylvester, Sylvia (both separate and together), Foghorn, Barnyard (both separate and together), Wile E., Taz, Taz's family (both separate and together), Speedy, Pepé, Penelope (both separate and together), Henery, Bunny, Claude (together), Hector, Cool Cat, Marc Anthony, Pussyfoot (together), Babbit, Catstello (together), Sniffles, Hippety Hopper, the Three Bears (together), Hubie, Bertie (together), Claude Cat, Squeaks, Mac, Tosh (together), Spike, Chester (together), Bosko, Honey (together), Foxy, Roxy (together), Buster, Babs (both separate and together), Plucky, Hamton, Dizzy, Elmyra, Furrball, Sweetie, the Warners (together), Slappy, Skippy (both separate and together), The Goodfeathers (together), Rita, Runt (both separate and together), Minerva Mink, Chicken Boo and Flavio & Marita (together). *Every episode ends with a Warner Bros. Animation variant logo with Porky saying That's all Folks! in the Looney Tunes rings, accompanied by the shortened version of . Mini-skits *Some Merrie Melodies skits are remakes of songs used on classic Looney Tunes shorts and some Animaniacs episodes. Voice actors *Some voice actors declined or were not able to reprise their roles in the show. As a result, their roles were given to other voice actors. *Similarly to the classic Looney Tunes shorts, Tiny Toons Adventures and Animaniacs, pop culture is commonly mocked by the show. Male celebrities are impersonated by Jeff Bergman, Billy West, Maurice LaMarche, Frank Welker and Dan Castellaneta, while female celebrities are impersonated by Grey DeLisle, Tress MacNeille and Tara Strong. *Due to the deaths of Joe Alaskey and Don Messick, their voice roles are now done by other voice actors. Jeff Bergman now voices Plucky Duck and Billy West now voices Hamton J. Pig. *Due to Chick Vennera retiring from acting in 2011, Pesto's voice is now done by Dee Bradley Baker (who already voiced him in Wakko's Wish). *Due to Nathan Ruegger being just a kid when he voiced Skippy Squirrel, said character's voice is now done by Grey DeLisle. Category:Shows Category:Series Category:Looney Tunes Category:The New Looney Tunes Show Category:Crossovers